The Raven
by buona1996
Summary: What if the Dark One was under locked and key? What if Regina was out of the picture? What if Storybrooke was run by someone who wanted to insure that its citizens did not remained cursed?
1. The Raven's Story

_**The Raven's Story**_

Once upon a time, in a kingdom that was being invaded by monstrous Ogres a child was born to an aged farmer and his weak wife. It was an autumn night and the red lights of the war front could be seen from the door way and the faint roars of war could be heard on the cool breeze that rushed past the plains and hills. The stars shown celestial blue and crystal white and if not for the ongoing battle one could hear them sing and hum the world to sleep.

However above the star's song and the cries of battles, the laughter of the new born child filled the farm house as the farmer's wife went limp and her bright emerald green eyes faded to a dull green and closed. The farmer cried out and prayed for the child to be taken from him, a pale blue light coming from the North Star itself filled the farm house and appeared the Blue Fairy. She was clothed in a satin blue dress with strings of silver silk, and in her hand was her ten inch wand, it glowed a sky blue.

"Let me take the child and protect him."

"Tak' hi', I don't wan' hi'." The tears filling the farmer's voice with a deep croak.

The Blue Fairy summoned a basket of blue with her wand and placed the infant in it and flow out the farm door as the red glow of the battle had reached the fence that separated the farm from the hills that were to stony to use.

* * * * * _Twenty Years Later_ * * * * *

A hooded figure could be seen looking down onto the mountain pass, were one to look up. However a battle raged underneath the Tall Mountains, with a flick of the hooded figures wrist the Ogres turned to stone and crumbled under their own weight. The knights cheered as they looked up and say the hooded figure vanish into black hazy smoke.

The people of the Raven's Crown Tavern, a tiny local tavern made of blackened clay and black wood with a sign of a raven wearing a silver crown hung above the bolted tavern door, cheered as the Ogres were finally pushed back into the Infinite Forest by a mysterious hooded figure that no one had seen or had thanked. Rumors spread across the kingdom that King Midas had promised lands title and as much gold as a person wished to anyone who could prove that they were the hooded figure. As of yet no one had been able to prove that they were the figure even though hundreds had tried.

The doors to the tavern opened and the cheers died as the General of the Front worked in with his band of knights and walked up to the tavern owner.

"Barkeep it's time to pay your weekly taxes." The General roared.

"Yes general." The tavern owner reached into his coin purse and pulled out three gold crown, fifteen silver thrones and ten copper spears. As he handed them to the General a cold wind blow through the tavern killing the fire in the hearth and the glow of the candle lights, the hooded figure walked into the tavern and reached out his hand within a second his hand was thrown into the General's chest and pulled out his heart. The heart glowed a deep crimson with veins of black mist, a clear sign of the wickedness of the General.

The General's face paled as the hooded figure been to crush the heart in his hand until it turned to ash and fell onto the dirt covered tavern floor and his knights drew their sword only for them to rusty away and break. The knights ran out of the door and it slammed shut only for the candles and hearth to be relit. The hooded figure sat at the bar and placed two golden crowns on the bar and poured himself a black ale in a silver cup. Once the hooded figure finished his drink, he vanished once more into a clod of black smoke.

The onlookers remained silent for much of the rest of the night, until dawn crept through the mountains and into the tavern.

I took off the my black wool hood as I entered my black stone round castle high in the Tall Mountains, where no one would even think to look for a person let alone a castle. The stars were beginning to shine as the moon rose above the mountains. "Hello Mother," I spoke to the bluest and more vided star that was just to the right of the moon. Like normal, all I received in return was the slight hum of the Fairy Lullaby that I could still remember from my child hood.

I started a fire with a flick of my wrist and repaired my supper as I settled into my chair. I looked into the flames and saw the Ogres marching in the Infinite Forest trying to find another way through the Tall Mountains beside the mountain pass that I destroyed. I did not notice as a figure appeared from red smoke and sat down next to me until he laughed as only a mad man who was turned into a monster could laugh.

"Anything exciting in those flames, dearie?" Rumple gilled.

"Just some thoughts, Dark One."

"Like what?"

"Silence and go make me some tea." I spoke as I pulled out the Dark One's Dagger.

I sat and watched the flames dance flying ever higher up the heart as I drank the tea. I soon feel into a slumber.

Regina, the Evil Queen, had finally heard that I had the Dark Curse, I thought as she sat on my chair.

"Hello dear. I want that Curse of yours," spoke Regina with a wicked toothy smile her dark amethyst purple lips stretching so far they nearly reached her black pearl studded ears.

"Fine you can have it on two conditions; the Dark One is my ever loyal servant and I have wealth and power in this new place." As I took out the curse from a hidden pocket in my cloak.

I could see her thoughts as they formed behind her mind. Confusion to wonder to joy as she took they aged paper from my hands. "Deal."

As I watched Regina disappear into a cloud of royal purple smoke, Rumple laughed from his cage. "You think you will be happy in this place? You're dealing with Regina you know once she gets what she wants, she will get rid of you."

"I know that, that's why I have my own plan. But for that I will need my mother's help."

"You won't get it dearie." Rumple echoed in a crackled laugh.

The Curse was covering the lands in a grey smoke, but I was holding a jar of black fairy dust as Regina stood over the crying Snow White. "…somewhere horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine."

"Think again." Threw the powder onto Regina turning her into a silver grey cat with deep earth brown eyes.

"Thank you," wept Snow just as the curse consumed us as well.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

_Welcome to Storybrooke_

The bright sun shone on my face as some song birds sung the welcoming day, for a few seconds even I thought that this was how things always were until I say my cat Regina. She jumped onto my bed and hissed at me. A knock on my bedroom door, distracted me as my secretary, Mr. Gold, walked in carrying a cup of tea.

"Mister Mayor, you really need to stop staying up all night if you can't get up at a reasonable time. It's almost noon, and the sheriff wants to know if he should file some charges on Leroy, last night it seems that he got drunk and crashed into the town sign again."

"Tell Graham that he can file them. Also way are you even in my house. Shouldn't you be in the office, Gold."

"Well remember a few months ago when you needed those locked changed I may of kept a spare just in case." Gold whispered with his eyes down casted at his leather shoes.

"What to break in. The only reason why I even hired you was because I owed you a favor and it made sure that you wouldn't go to prison again."

"Well…"

"Forget it Gold but please give me that key and get my car ready."

After a few seconds Gold finally reached into his pocket handed me the spare and left.

I sat in the Mayor's office, a large office with black raven print wallpaper and ivy covered marble columns, which lead to my desk, which was itself made of heavy dark oak its four legs craved into ravens and between the two front legs the town coat of arms, a white raven flying on a dark purple sun, drinking some tea and reading the _Portland Press Herald_ and on its front page a title captured my eye "New Born Found Off Of Route One".

As I read, the article it slowly became clear that this girl, Emma, was _the_ Emma. I quickly called the Maine Child Protective Serves and asked about Emma. The woman on the line stated that first I would have to meet an agent and then Emma to see if I was a good fit to be a foster parent.

* * * * * _One Month Later_ * * * * *

I was sitting in an office at the Maine Child Protective Serves headquarters filling the last of the documents which would insure that I would become Emma's foster parent.

"You are aware that we will be sending an agent once a month for the first six months without a call. This is to insure that the child is in a safe environment." Said the agent as she stamped the files.

"I am."

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Black."

"Please call me Corvion." I said getting up and standing the agents hand.

I took the baby carriage where a sleeping Emma laid down covered in the blanket that she was found in with her name in the corner. As I walked to my black Buick GNX and placed the little princess into a baby sit and drove the two and half hours to Storybrooke.


	3. The Black Swan

_The Black Swan_

***** _About Six Months Later_ *****

The baby Emma, my little princess, was crying again as I walked her through the town in her pale grey baby carriage. While I was trying to tend to Emma, Mary Margaret crashed into me falling down and dropping her student's papers.

"Forgive me Mister Mayor. I wasn't playing attention to where I was going." She said with a look of true fear covering her face.

"None sense, Missus Blanchard. I was just trying to get little Emma to quiet down." I said as I help Mary Margaret up and grabbing her papers for her.

"It's totally my fault." Mary Margaret looks up at me seeing the dark bags under my eyes. "You look like you need a day off Mayor."

"I would take one but who would watch my princess?" I asked.

"Well I can stop by for the night and take care of her."

"You really would?"

"Yes I would Mister Mayor."

"Please, Missus Blanchard, call me Corvion." I said with a smile.

"Okay … Corvion I will be at you house to baby sit at 6:30 tonight. And you can call me Mary Margaret."

The doorbell rings at 6:30. I walk to open the black painted wooden door with a raven door knocker and there is Mary Margaret dressed in her usual style a red blouse covered by a white wool jacket with dark blue pressed pants with black slip on shoes.

"Welcome to my house Mary Margaret. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea?"

"Do you have a hot chocolate?"

"I think I can manage that, Missus Blanchet."

"Can I have whipped cream and cinnamon with it?"

"Of course, my dear. And if you want to get familiar with Emma she's in the sitting room. It's right over there." I said pointing to the right past the grand staircase. I walk into the kitchen and make the hot chocolate. As I walked to the sitting room, I saw Mary Margaret reading to Emma from a large brown book with golden lettering " _Once Upon A Time_ ". I handed her the hot chocolate as the doorbell rings again. I go to open it to find Mr. Gold with cane and all waiting.

"I'm here for the night out, sir."

"Okay, give me a few more minutes to get ready and you can wait in the car." I say, fearing what would happen if Gold saw Mary Margaret with Emma.

Fifteen minutes later, I was ready to go out. I told goodbye to Mary Margaret and kiss Emma on the forehead, a faint spark can be felt from my lips.

***** _Six Years Later_ *****

Little Emma rushes into my office with Mary Margaret chasing after her.

"Daddy, look what I did in school today." Emma holds up a drawing of four people and a large gray cat two large bold words are on the top of the page "My Family".

"It's beautiful princess." I take it from her hand and tape it on the wall behind my desk that I have started to call the art wall.

"I'm sorry Corvion, but Emma wanted to show you the drawing. I know I should have called but it was right after I picked her up and …"

I cut off Mary Margaret. "It's totally okay Mary Margaret. How about this becomes a regular Wednesday event. I can give you an hour or so off." Mary Margaret smiles at the thought of having sometime to herself. "Now princess who are the other two people?"

"Goldie and Mary Margaret, of course Daddy."

"Gold and Mary Margaret? I guess they should be part of the family by now. How does that sound Mary Margaret?"

"It sounds like a plan, dearie." Gold says walking into the office handing all of us a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

***** _Two Years Later_ *****

I was in the Storybrooke Library with Emma; she was trying to find another _Once Upon A Time_ book. I had been talking to the librarian, Lacey French. "Are you sure that's no other books like that Ms. French?"

"I'm sorry, Mayor, but I've asked every library in Maine and it seems like the only one."

I look down at a disappointed Emma. "You know what, princess. I just thought of going to my grandfather's mansion, maybe there is another _Once Upon A Time_ book."

"Okay daddy!" Emma nearly screams, running to my car.

At the Mansion we found dozens of other _Once Upon A Time_ books in a hidden library. Each one was different from the rest. I packed the car with all by one of them; mine the only one that was different from the rest. My book was black leather with silver letters; within the pages was my story from the time that the Blue Fairy, Reul Ghorm, found me in the woods to when I turned Regina into a cat. That one I hid in one of the rooms that I kept several magical items from the Enchanted Forest, a magic hat that I found in Jefferson's house when I was over for a tea, a magic bean I found in the community garden, Ruby's red riding hood, Prince Charming's sword, and all of Regina's. I still kept the Dark One's Dagger near me at all times; it's currently in the back of my car after Gold nearly found it when he was looking for some documents.

I was glad that Emma took so easy to Fairy Tales; it would make her duty easier to explain when the time comes.

***** _Ten Years Later_ *****

Emma walked down the grand stairs in a long purple silk dress with white rose lace covering the tight fitting sleeves and chest before it turns into a sharp upside down "V" on her hips. I was so proud of her as her date to prom, her longtime boyfriend, August Booth, handed her a white rose to wrap around her left wrist with a purple cloth. I'm just happy that I found August a few years after I found Emma, I still feel bad a bit when I had to curse him but that resulted in letting the town be able to age but unlike Emma or August it's a slow aging. I would think that most of them have aged a few years judging by Mary Margaret's lining of silver hair in her deep midnight black hair. But I was happy that I can still control the curse to say the least.

I took several pictures of them before Mary Margaret, who still works for me but now as a house taker but I still like to think that she is just part of the family now, walks in and takes a few pictures of me with Emma before I talk some of Emma and her together.

Emma and August leave for prom, and I turn to Mary Margaret. "So Mary Margaret what does it feel like to finally see our princess go off to prom?"

"I just wish she would still be that little girl who would play princess and dragon all day long in the yard with Regina."

"I'm just gonna miss her when she goes to college soon. I still have to tell her some things." I say with a slight dark tone to my voice.

"Like what?"

"The truth on where I found her, who her birth parents are, etc.."

The phone rings and I go to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the black device.

"Hello is this Corvion Black?" a male voice says.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Doctor Whale at Storyebrooke Hosptial."

"And is anything the matter?" I thought.

"No, no nothing is wrong. Its just the coma patient that you found a few years ago."

"Is something wrong with the John Doe?"

"No, no sir. He has woken up." I'm shocked.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I said that the Jon Doe has woken up, sir."

"Right right I will be there in a few minutes." I hang up the phone turning to Mary Margaret. "I think that dinner we planned needs to be cancelled. The John Doe has woken up."

Mary Margaret goes as white as a ghost and grabs her keys. "I can drive."


	4. John Doe the Charming

_John Doe the Charming_

Mary Margaret and I drive to the Hospital a few miles away and as we rush to the comma ward. Dr. Whale stops us and introduces us to the John Doe patient. To tell the true, I don't even remember what his cursed name even is; I don't think the curse even worked on him since he was dying when it hit him.

"Sir, this is the man who found him, Corvion Black, he is the town's mayor. And this is … I'm sorry miss I don't know your name." Dr. Whale introduces us to the John Doe victim.

"I'm Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret whispers as she has a faint blush on her face.

"I'm the mayor, Corvion Black." I say shaking John Doe's hand.

"You're the one who found me right?"

"Yes, sir."

"How?"

"Well it was a cold raining night and when I found you on the side of the road when my car broke down, I thought you were homeless until I saw the pool of blood on the sidewalk. Thank god I called Graham, the sheriff, and he got an ambulance for you."

"That does sound familiar somehow. I just don't know."

"Well memory lose is a symptom of comas, you should get it back in a few days or weeks." Dr. Whale said.

"Then you can come stay with me and my daughter until your memories come back or you can get on your feet." I say.

"I can't. I feel like I would be in an issue for you." John Doe says.

"None sense. I have been paying your bills for years. A few more weeks won't hurt much more."

"Well you can make these plans when the patient leaves in a few days."

***** _A Week Later_ *****

I'm driving the John Doe back to my house. "So are any memories coming back?"

"Just some images like a cottage in the woods with a grey haired woman who I think is my mother. There's also one of you."

"Oh what is it?" I ask wondering.

"Your wet and it's raining and I'm on the ground and freezing."

"Oh the night I found you." Though it could also be the time that you were trying to get the Dark One's Dagger, to stop Regina I thought."

"When was that anyway?"

"A few years after I adopted Emma, like five or six I think. It's been a long time."

"Oh and no one ever asked about me?"

"Not that I or the Sheriff can think of."

"Oh we're here." I say as I turning into my gated driveway.

After I helped move John Doe into guest room. Emma comes up the stairs and starts to help get the room a bit to his liking. "You know I think there was some one important to me called Emma." John Doe said.

"Can you think of what she looked like? Her hair color? Her height?" Emma said as she sat on the corner of his bed.

"I can't." John Doe voiced with deep disappointment.

"Well Dr. Whale said to give it time and not to force anything." I said handling him a glass of water and a few brightly colored pills.

A knocking on the guest room door catches everyone by surprise, as Gold comes in. "Sir I been asking around like you asked and no one knows the John Doe."

"It'll be okay we will find someone at some point." I say as I turn back to John Doe only to catch a smirk from Gold. "But Gold before you leave can we talk?" I ask clearly hinting at the fact it was not a question.

"Of course _dearieee_."

I leave the guest room and point Gold to my private office. My private office is lined with the _One Upon A Time_ Books as well as a white rug with black wooden furniture with violet cushions and in the back between two large windows a desk much like the one in the mayor's office but this one is white and lined with pictures of Emma from the day I adopted her to her porm. I can hear from the top of the stairs John Doe asking Emma who that was.

In my office, I turn to Gold and bluntly put it. "Gold, are you awake?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"Oh cut the horse shit. I order you to answer the question." I say as I pull open the hidden draw in the desk only to pull out the Dark One's Dagger and place it on the desk.

"Yes I am. I am every much awake, dearie." Gold laughs.

"When did this happen?"

"First time I saw Emma, of course. You honestly think that the Dark One would make sure that he has a way of escaping.

"Then why didn't you try to find the dagger and leave town."

"Simple, you were never cruel to me and just kept the dagger to protect others. You could have killed me the second you had it but you used the Darkness for good."

"But why did you still follow my orders?"

"Again you care for me, at first when I was hunting for the dagger I was going to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. But slowly in this ream for some reason I saw that you did try to make up for the events in the Enchanted Forest by trying to be my friend. And that was when I realized you cared for me like no one ever did, dearie."

"Is that true? You stayed because you see me as your only friend?"

"…Yes."

"Well then in that case I don't think I need this anymore." I said as I handed Gold his dagger, but he didn't pick it up.

"I think the Darkness is best kept in your hands until I find a way for you to control it fully."

I take back the dagger. "Well if you ever want the dagger back you just ask for it. Because in this ream the dagger can only be used to control you. And I'm pretty sure it only works for me."

Just then a knock comes at the office door.


	5. Science and Magic

_Science and Magic_

I go to open the door and see Sherriff Graham, being held to gun point by a man who I have never seen before, and quickly realized that meant that his man must be an Outsider.

"Almost twenty years ago, this town was created by a curse that you helped cast." He spoke staring deeply into my eyes.

"Mister Mayor, I think this man is crazy. Hahaha … Help." Graham crooked looking like he was terrorized beyond believe.

"Look whoever you are let Graham go and I will tell you everything you need to know."

There was a few seconds where you could see the Outsider think about the deal, after a minute or so he let go of Graham.

"Sheriff I think it best if you take the night off." I said, and with is Graham's face went blank and waked away. "Please sir, come in."

"No you will tell me everything now, unless you wanna die." The Outsider said as he poked his gun at my forehead.

"All right." I wearily said. "Gold, see to it that Emma and John Doe don't know what's going on."

Gold turned to the stairs and went up.

Outside the cool Maine early summer had created a thin mist giving the front rose gardens a creepy air like anything could happen.

"Well where should I start …"

"How about who you are?"

"I don't really have a name. I gave it up to protect people on the Frontlines."

"So you're the Hero of the Front?"

"That's one of the titles people have given me." I spoke with an air of caution trying to find a way to give his man as little information about magic, Storybrooke, and the curse as I could.

"Well that works for us." He said.

"Us?" a bad was thrown over my head by someone who had walked behind me.

I woke up strapped to a metal table as two shadowy figures whispers to each other. I stare at them wishing I had even the smallest bit of magic to escape, as well as adding these two to my figurine collection.

"Look like the freak is awake." Said the women, she was clearly beautiful but her eyes were colder than ice.

"Well should we start now or wait for HQ?"

"Let's do it now I wanna hear this guy scream."

I hear a hum of a machine turning on and soon a powerful electric shock that made me faint.

I don't know how many days or weeks it's been but this two people have been torturing me and asking me for more information, but I haven't given a single bit of information more.

I woke when I heard a door being kicked down as Gold and Graham run into the room with guns and the dagger pointing at the two Outsiders.

"Mister Mayor, are you okay?" Graham said looking at me in the corner of his eyes

I shake my head up and down. Gold comes and cut off leather belts that have held me down on the metal table. Gold helps me to stand. "Sheriff, see to it that people won't be found again."

Graham goes blank again. "Where should I put them?"

"The Mental Ward of the Hospital."

I have been in the hospital for three days now, and finally I am allowed to have visitors. The door opens and Emma come rushing in and quickly hugs me and kiss my forehead. A wave of golden rainbow light springs forth from the kiss. "Dad I was so worried, Graham and Gold wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well I'm save now, my princess."

"Yes you are hero." Said Mary Margaret with tears running down her face.

"Hero?" Emma says confused.

"Yes in the Ogre Wars, he saved everyone."

"What wars?"

"The Ogre War, Emma. I thought he would of told you by now."

It finally hit me that the curse had been broken and now everyone remembered who they truly were. "Mary Margaret, I haven't told Emma yet."

"Haven't told me what, I can't believe you been holding a secret from me."

"I will give you guys a few mintues, or an hour." Mary Margaret said as she headed out of the room.

"The Prince is still at my house." I say as she leaves the room. I then turn to Emma. "Princess you remember those fairy tales that you used to read as a little girl."

"Yeah the _Once Upon A Time Books_."

"Well they are real. All of them."

"What?"

"The stories are real. All of them. Mary Margaret is Snow White. Gold is Rumplestiltskin. The Sheriff is the Huntsman. And I'm the Hero at the Front."

"I don't believe you." Emma said staring at me like I was crazy. Which f you think about it does seem like it.

"I wish I could prove to you, I honestly do."

A knock on the door, as Gold walked in. "Emma I think you would believe your father is you took this."

From a black leather bag he took out the _Once Upon A Time_ book and handed it to Emma. Emma took it with caution and quickly her eyes became unfocused for a second and cleared up. "I believe you."

"Wonderful, dearie, if I can I would like her help with something." Gold says.

"Gold you better not hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just need something from her."


End file.
